


Looking

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Gender or Sex Swap, Knotting, Magical Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Other, Pregnancy, SNAFU, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles goes to great lengths to avoid being touched, because a single touch can change your life, forever.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Hints at John/Peter, Scott/Isaac, gives a different reason for Claudia's death. Written on a Kindle Fire.
> 
> The sex is probably rape,but I dunno.

looking

Everyone was looking for their other half. Okay, not everyone, but a lot of people and he acknowledged that the pairing was important, but not for him.

The relationship, need not be a romantic one. Hell, you didn't need even a friendly relationship to find your other half. All you needed was a touch. That is why every Friday and Saturday was spent socializing. Smiling, shaking hands, and hoping that your other half was there.

Stiles had to laugh at it all. He had given up on finding his other half when his mother died. She had never met her other half, but she loved her husband with all of her heart, and that was enough for her. Even if she had met her other half, she would have only been a friend to him/her if that or so she had always said.

So, he knew that you could be happy without one. The romantic comedies (i.e. ALL the _romantic_ movies) were more comedy and bullshit than anything else. Therefore, he stopped going to the gatherings and parties. His dad still went after mom had passed, but Stiles did not want to be part of it. 

Putting on a fake smile and shaking the hands of a bunch of strangers? Thanks, but no thanks. Too many germs and starry eyed idiots for his taste and the worst part happened if you did meet your other half.

He made it through High School wearing gloves, claiming this ailment or that. He avoided the parties and social gatherings by bemoaning to be behind on homework or working on a project. He got out of his graduation ceremony by deliberately having a severe allergic reaction… which went to hell and forgot the handbasket. 

This is what happened, he knew his allergies and his limitations, so he went to the next county over to buy his dad and himself a plate of baked fish and a single piece of shrimp at Long John Silver. Not his favorite place, but they would add the shrimp to his 'platter' for a dollar. He had broken off the tale and threw it and the batter out the Jeep window on his way home.

Thankfully, his Dad would not question his choice of meals, since he had brought home the baked fish platter for the both of them, the only thing semi-healthy at the place. He took a bite of everything, popped the piece of shrimp in his mouth and used his drink to swallow it whole when his dad wasn't looking.

It had taken three minutes for the shellfish to start working on him. Sadly, his EpiPen had been faulty and he could not get the life saving drug in his system. If his dad had not been there with his cruiser, he would have likely died, which had not been his goal.

The hospital swiftly took care of his emergency and directed his dad to a reputable lawyer for the faulty epi-pen. The hospital was not an advocate of suing (they were often targets), however, they were less a fan of faulty medical devices (it made them look bad). 

He had missed his Graduation Ceremony, but he had to spend it and the night in the hospital to make sure there was no other complications. If his pen had worked, he would have had to stay at home (a much preferable place). Sometimes his brilliant ideas were not that bright. Although, the faulty pen was not his fault and beyond his knowledge, thus transcending his ability to factor in the plan. He needed to remember 'Murphy's Law' and stop trying to be clever enough to outwit said law.

See, in trying to avoid contact with any other living being, he had inadvertently found his mate. So, you may be thinking that his mate was a nurse or doctor, but you have forgotten that only mated people are allowed to work in hospitals and/or health care positions. So, nurses, doctors, and even lab technicians were out. Though why that rule isn't in place for law enforcement officials was beyond his comprehension. 

Now, it may sound like avoiding meeting a potential mate severely limited his future, and that would be correct. This was why Stiles had set up his future in a research position. Safe, right? Yes, he would have been safe. If the janitor had not accidentally touched his hand while reaching for a stray piece of rubbish that had fallen under his bed from his breakfast tray.

Stiles went stiff as the handsome janitor grabbed his wrist and smiled. Stiles had an urgent need to run as the obvious Alpha grinned at him. "I can't believe that I finally found you, mate. I have waited a long time for you."

His dad came into the room in time to see and hear the exchange. You would think that his father, the sheriff of Beacon Hills, would save him from being claimed by a stranger... and you would be wrong.

"Congratulations, I was beginning to wonder if you would be one of the lucky few to find your, hmm Alpha! I should have known. The hospital just released him, will you be taking him to your den, Mr.?" he prompted.

"Hale, Derek Hale, and yes. I don't want our first mating to be in a strange location,” the man replied with a smile.

"Very good. Do you have someone there to witness your mating bite?" his dad asked in a very formal tone.

The Alpha shook his head. He lived alone and knew the bite must be witnessed. "Would you like to be the witness?"

"I can't, conflict of interest. Hold on," the sheriff instructed and called for a nurse. "Melissa, this is Derek Hale, my son's Alpha. Would you please be his witness to the mating bite?"

She looked at her watch and nodded, "I would be honored. John witnessed my son mate biting his beloved Isaac. I am so happy you found each other, " she simpered and stood back to watch. He knew this was a happy, yet difficult task for her, as her mate had died when he and Scott were children. 

Stiles watched all this with wide eyes. This was the very thing he had fought to avoid. He started to hyperventilate as the man… Oh shit, wolf pulled him in and bit his mating gland, thus sealing their fate and future.

He must have passed out, because when he came to he was in a darkened room being fucked by his... mate?

He moaned as the werewolf fucked him vigorously. "Oh good, you're finally awake. I was afraid that you would sleep through our entire mating. Your father found his mate, too. I witnessed him bite my uncle.”

Stiles mind was whirling around trying to absorb everything. He hated that the man was this calm, he hadn't even been able to put up a token fight. The Alpha had taken everything while he had been unconscious. "Why?"

"Why what?" came the oblivious question.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked already knowing the answer.

The werewolf paused, grabbed his chin, and forced him to look at him. "This is my right and duty as your mate and Alpha. Your dad told me of your extreme deceit to avoid being mated. I don't blame you. I avoided those silly parties too. I knew I would never find you there, but I never thought I would find you while working at the hospital either."

"I don't want to be mated!" he whined and tried to get away from the man who had claimed him.

"Neither do I, but this is the law. We don't have to love each other to do our duty to have children. This is about the future of our races. Our parents have signed us up for four pregnancies. Maybe we can grow to become friends or more in the future," the werewolf confessed before resuming fucking Stiles. He would wait to tell the boy it was love at first sight for him. That he had gone to those silly parties in hopes of at least wooing the boy. He had never thought that they were mates, but this was the dream outcome. He would tell him later that he was perfect in every way possible. Derek didn't want to just be mated to Stiles. He wanted to marry him.

Stiles whimpered and spread his legs wider, he forced his body to relax and accept that this was his life now. He would be required to have babies, so others could raise them as their own. He had denied that he was adopted all his life. His mom and dad loved him and each other, but deep down he knew only mates can have children. His mom had died proving that fact. She was four months pregnant, when her body just gave up and died during her miscarriage. Derek was, at least, not hard to look at. He was beautiful and their children would be beautiful as well. "Please, kiss me."

The werewolf looked at his mate with wide eyes not expecting the request, but swiftly claimed his lips, happy to oblige. "We'll get through this and once our obligations are met, perhaps we could raise a few children ourselves. I bet you will be even more beautiful when you're pregnant. Maybe our feelings will grow, too. I promise to pamper and take care of you and once you're with child we'll go and see if your dad managed to get my uncle Peter pregnant. Our families are fully bound now and my mom is anxious to meet you. Don't worry. Even though your Dad accepted the bite, you don't have to."

He was happy to hear about his father. It just wasn't the right time for it. You never want to hear about your parents when there is a cock in your... "Am I a girl now?"

"You have developed a uterus and pussy, yes, but you are still a boy, unless you want to be a girl," he stressed the fact even as he fucked him.

He threw his head back and cried trying to figure everything out. Why had he fought this for so long? He felt so stupid for ever denying that he had a mate waiting to be loved by him and would love him… her back.

Derek stopped and wiped away the boy's tears understanding that it was a lot to take in. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

Stiles sniffled, looked at mate, and asked, "I want to do five pregnancies for adoption and would you be ashamed to have me as your wife?" Making it clear what he... she saw herself as.

"I would be honored to have you as my wife. If you want, we'll go clothes shopping once our mating bond is more solid. Fuck, you have made me extremely happy. I thought I was getting a defiant mate and I am getting a beautiful wife instead. You're fucking perfect. Stiles? Are you still Stiles?" he asked as he fucked his bride to be faster and harder.

She moaned as she felt her orgasm approach. "Always Stiles. Fuck, Derek, will you marry me and be my mate and husband, forever?" she proposed, trying to make the best of an unexpected situation. 

He panted and growled, he had wanted to ask her, but she proved that though she was an omega girl and accepted her position in life, she still had a touch of her old defiance left. "Yes, I will marry you, Stiles Stilinski!" he yelled as he knotted her pussy for the first time 

The young lady moaned and pulled her mate in closer with her arms and legs wrapping around her mate and tensing as her first orgasm hit her hard. Finally, she relaxed in her mate's arms and sleepily whispered, "Stiles Stilinski-Hale has a nice ring to it." 

Derek looked at his sleeping mate and agreed with her. Stilinski-Hale would be the perfect last name for the both of them and he was looking forward to his future and could not wait to see his mate walk down the aisle in her wedding dress.

-fin-


End file.
